Aprendiendo a ser padres
by ALih Jhac
Summary: Lo hecho, hecho esta, ahora, la responsabilidad de dos jóvenes maestros se verá a prueba, pero no estarán solos en esta aventura, dos pequeñas y hermosas sorpresas harán que sus problemas se vuelvan divertidos, averigüen que les depara a la maestra Tigresa y el guerrero dragón. En su larga carrera como padres.


**Jack.**

**Jai lectores y lectoras, espero que estén muy bien, aquí inicia la secuela de las "sorpresas de la primavera" y ya siento que será un fracaso, algo me dice que siempre que hago estas cosas, últimamente me van del carajo, pero bueno, problemas sin importancia. ¡Lo descubrieron!, el nombre de esta secuela, lo oculté lo mejor que pude, pero parece que soy tan bueno como dora la exploradora para esconder los lugares, o que mi hermana es tan buena como la flechita que siempre señala dichos lugares XD, pero bueno... espero que la disfruten, y respondiendo a un lector, y también escritor respetado, sí Jeffersongongora mi amigo, la historia la haré yo, con ayuda de la loca amansada de mi hermana XD, sin mas que decir, disfruten del capítulo, saludos a todos y que se la pasen de lo mejor.  
**

* * *

**Al día siguiente.**

El gong sonó como de costumbre, y era de saberse que los furiosos se encontraban en la cocina, mientras el guerrero dragón les preparaba el desayuno, ¿Curioso del por qué?, pues para la impresión de todos, Po había respondido positivamente al llamado de la campana, Shifu y los furiosos, excluyendo a Tigresa, estaban ligeramente impresionados al ver al panda despierto al toque de la campana, mientras que la felina, se encontraba a un lado de él, esperando las indicaciones del panda rojo, buscaron algo lógico para la situación, como que Tigresa se enojó con Po y por eso lo despertó, o simplemente lo sacó a la fuerza de la cama, pero para sorpresa de todos, el panda tuvo la iniciativa de despertar por sí sólo y para mas incredulidad, él fue el que despertó a Tigresa de su sueño. Shifu optó por tomar el desayuno junto a ellos, y así terminaron todos en la cocina, conversando de cosas ordinarias, mientras estaba listo el desayuno.

—Ey Po, ¿Ya casi están listos? —Mantis preguntó esperando una respuesta positiva.

—No, aún falta un poco más amigo —Respondió con tono burlón.

Víbora seguía conversando con Tigresa, sobre todo lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas, cosa que ponía incomoda a la maestra del estilo radical, pero la pitón quería saber más acerca de su relación, no por ser entrometida, si no que su objetivo era darse algunas ideas acerca de cómo conquistar a cierta ave que se encontraba sentado al lado opuesto de la mesa, Tigresa ya sospechaba algo y quería ayudarla lo mejor que podía, pero tampoco quería revelar cómo es que fueron los encuentros "calurosos" entre ella y Po, el pudor de la felina se podía medir con su orgullo, ya que casi los llevaba al mismo nivel.

—Lo que puedes hacer es… —Tigresa se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensando en algo ideal, pero a la vez no tan revelador que decirle a su mejor amiga. —Ah, rayos… podrías intentar ¿"atacándolo por la espalda"? —Comenzó a mover su cola de izquierda a derecha tomando un poco mas de velocidad en cada repetición.

Víbora miraba concentrada los labios de la felina, esperando paciente con una sonrisa, las palabras que le serían de utilidad para dar su "golpe". Tenía algunas ideas en mente, como, proponerle a Grulla una cena a solas, pero eso sería extraño, ya que los chicos deben tomar el primer paso, y cierto panda rojo no estaría alegre de tener tantos situaciones "melosas" en el palacio, era bastaba con la poca prudencia de él guerrero dragón y la maestra Tigresa en las semanas pasadas, donde todos se veían obligados a ponerse tapones en los oídos, si saben a lo que se hace referencia.

—Ya sé, tu situación es un poco más fácil que la mía, Grulla es un poco más atento que Po para estas cosas, lo único que debes hacer es preparar una noche especial para ustedes dos. —Argumentó la felina.

—Entiendo… pero ¿Cómo crees que deba de hacerlo?. —Víbora preguntó, tomando un poco más de su té.

—Err… no soy la mente brillante para las ocasiones románticas Víbora, pero ahí te va lo único que se me ocurre —

—Sorpréndeme amiga —

—Okey… esta noche hay una pequeña demostración de teatro de sombras en el valle, me enteré que la historia se tratará de una situación romántica, es una buena oportunidad para llevar a cabo tu… —Se quedó mirando a la serpiente con incomodidad.

—Mi amor, Tigresa —Terminó la oración por la felina, sonriendo y enfocando su vista en la misa.

—Errr… sí, eso (Demonios… aún me cuesta trabajo acostumbrarme a estas cursilerías) —Pensó Tigresa, negando con la cabeza mientras le corría un escalofrío por la espalda.

Más allá de la conversación de las féminas guerreras, se encontraba una acalorada charla entre un maestro y sus cuatro alumnos.

—¡Por última vez, he dicho que no! —Exclamó el panda rojo mirando a todos con seriedad.

—Maestro, es injusto, debería darnos una oportunidad, ya se las ha dado a Tigresa y Víbora, ¿por qué no a nosotros?. —Protestó Mono, con el mismo gesto que Shifu.

—Porque ellas son más responsables que ustedes cuatro juntos, ¡idiotas! —Contesto Shifu, aún más molesto que antes.

—Sólo será una noche, no haremos nada malo, lo juramos —Dijo Mantis, cruzando sus tenazas en señal de piedad.

—Lo único que obtendrán de mi si siguen molestando será un castigo de un mes sin comer y sin beber agua —Mascullo el panda rojo, apretando sus puños.

—Por favor maestro, todos sabemos que usted se muere por tener algo de acción —Comentó Po, esbozando una sonrisa retadora.

—Claro que no, eso no es acción, ustedes no sabrían que es acción aunque se enfrentaran a un ejército entero —Dijo Shifu, con un tic en su oreja izquierda.

—Eso quiere decir que ya es un poco obsoleto, y que ya no le gusta divertirse a lo grande je, je, jé —Grulla arqueo una ceja sonriendo con maldad. Todos hicieron el clásico "uuuh" tratando de hacer que Shifu cayera en el viejo juego de los retos.

Shifu se limitó a sonreír revelando la confianza en su rostro, se levantó de la mesa y en un movimiento veloz le puso a cada uno un par de muñequeras y tobilleras negras con un símbolo chino al centro de ellas, en el caso de Mantis fueron puestas en sus tenazas y en un par de patas. Sólo Po pudo ver lo que hizo el maestro, ya que ambos dominaban la paz interior.

—Mira, parece que el maestro Shifu castigará a los chicos de nuevo —Comentó Víbora, apuntando con la cola a las muñequeras de los chicos.

—Por más que me guste ver lo ingeniosos y creativos que son los castigos de mi padre, no me gusta que Po se vea entrometido en esto —Dijo Tigresa, con una expresión de mortificación en el rostro.

—¿Por qué lo dices?, ah, es porque lo amas, ¿Cierto? —Preguntó la serpiente.

—No es eso, lo que pasa es que el maestro se esmera más cuando se trata de castigar a Po —

—¿A qué te refieres? —

—A eso —Tigresa apuntó a las manos de Po, este tenía dos pares en cada mano y en cada pierna, suponiendo que su castigo sería el doble que el de los demás.

—Maestro, ¿qué demonios nos acaba de poner encima? —Preguntó Mono, mirándose los brazos y piernas.

—Je, je, jeje, je, je… —Shifu los miró con una expresión siniestra que les hizo recorrer un escalofrío a todos en la espalda.

—Err… ¿Maestro? —Grulla lo miró entre asustado y confundido.

—Como veo que no quieren cambiar de parecer con respecto a esa fiesta que habrá en el valle, les he puesto esto como castigo, para poner a prueba su desobediencia, ahora se la pensaran dos veces para ir al valle —Shifu respondió, con una voz siniestra y cansina.

—¿Qué sucederá cuando bajemos al valle? —Preguntó Mantis, horrorizado pensando en que si se alejaba mucho de Shifu esas cosas explotarían.

—Bajen al valle y lo sabrán ó quédense aquí y obedezcan mi orden, y les prometo que no les pasará nada malo —Shifu e limitó a responder, sonriendo de manera siniestra.

Por alguna razón, o por el nuevo rostro psicópata de Shifu, los cuatro chicos sabían que a toda costa no debían de bajar a valle, por nada del mundo, así, la cocina fue invadida en un silencio, hasta que el ruido proveniente de la cacerola de fideos captó la atención de todos.

—Orden lista — Po exclamó con euforia, sirviendo los platos a cada uno de los furiosos y a Shifu, mientras, todos se sentaron a comer olvidando lo ocurrido momentos anteriores.

—Po, estos fideos están exquisitos —Dijo Tigresa, comiendo mas de veloz de lo que acostumbra a hacerlo.

—Gracias querida, quiero que mi hermosa Tigresa se alimente bien para que nuestros cachorros sean fuertes como ella —Po comentó, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla para después comenzar a comer.

Pareciera que no, pero todos en el palacio se habían adaptado a la relación de Po y Tigresa, incluso Shifu, aunque aún sentía la necesidad de matar a ese panda por haber acabado con la pureza de *la niña de sus ojos*, pensamientos de padres sobreprotectores, lo único que el panda rojo deseaba en ese momento, era que Po tuviera que bajar al valle, así sentiría el poder del castigo por desobedecerlo, y también, sentiría paz al ver sufriendo al que le arrebató a su pequeña.

—Y dime Tigresa, ¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a los cachorros que se desarrollan en tu vientre? —Grulla preguntó, terminando de comer un fideo. La felina paró de comer y miro su estómago, inconscientemente esbozando una sonrisa llena de felicidad y emoción —

—La verdad es que… aún no creo que el destino nos diera la oportunidad de formar una familia, y eso me asusta —Respondió poniendo una expresión de mortificación.

—¿Por qué estas asustada? —Preguntó Shifu, preocupándose por su hija, los demás pararon de comer y pusieron atención en la felina, incluso Po, que la rodeó con su brazo derecho abrazándola.

—Porque me preocupa nuestra seguridad, yo ya no podré entrenar y tampoco ayudarles en las peleas, y eso será una desventaja enorme para ustedes, ¿qué tal si algo malo les sucede por no poder ayudarles?, ¿qué tal si no soy una buena madre para estos cachorros? —Cuestionó mortificándose aún más.

—No te preocupes Tigresa, nada malo pasará, yo estoy aquí para protegerte, para protegerlos… a mi futura familia, te prometo que no dejare que nada malo les pase, aunque sea lo último que haga —Po la consoló, pero sólo recibió una bofetada por parte de la felina, haciendo que todos quedaran impresionados por la repentina actitud de ella.

—¡No quiero que pase eso!, no quiero que nada malo te pase Po… no podría vivir sabiendo que algo malo sucederá y yo estuve ahí, incapaz de protegerte, o a ellos —Argumentó, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—Hija, él no está sólo, nos tienes a nosotros, somos una familia, unidos, nada malo pasará, podemos asegurarlo —Shifu y los furiosos rodearon a la felina brindándole una sonrisa y un pequeño golpecito en la espalda, la felina sonrió despejando su mente.

—Gracias, por estar conmigo, siempre —Espetó, sintiéndose más segura.

—Oye querida… tus golpes no son tan suaves como crees que son, ¡Auch!, eso sí dolió —Dijo Po, sobándose la mejilla, con una lágrima en el lado donde recibió la cachetada.

Los demás rieron y Tigresa se sintió algo apenada por haber golpeado sin razón alguna al guerrero dragón, se acercó a él y le compensó lo sucedido dándole un suave beso en la zona lastimada, el panda sonrió de nuevo, olvidando el malestar de segundos atrás, mirando a la felina con una sonrisa soñadora.

—Tigresa… a veces me pregunto cómo es que nosotros terminamos juntos… aún no me lo explico —Una expresión de tristeza se formó en su rostro, llamando rápidamente la atención de todos.

—Oh diablos… ahí vamos de nuevo —Dijo Mantis, rodando los ojos en señal de enfado.

—Ay Po… no seas tan tonto —Tigresa rodeó la pierna derecha de Po con su cola sonriéndole con felicidad.

—Bueno, desde que Tigresa no puede entrenar, y Po deberá de estar al pendiente de ella con todas sus necesidades y sus… "peticiones especiales"… debemos esmerarnos más en nuestro entrenamiento, ahora yo seré su compañero de entrenamiento, vamos al salón de entrenamiento —Sin otra palabra que decir, Shifu salió de la cocina, seguido de Grulla, Mono y Mantis, dejando atrás a Víbora, quien seguía comentando algunos últimas cosas para su "golpe".

—Nos vemos más tarde Chicos, que se diviertan —Y tan pronto como terminó, Víbora desapareció de la cocina dejando a la pareja solos en sus respectivos lugares.

—¿Qué tanto hablaban tu y Víbora? —Po preguntó, depositando los platos en el fregadero y lavándolos ya que se había acostumbrado muy bien a la tarea cuando vivía en el restaurante de Ping.

—Algunos preparativos… es cosa de chicas —Tigresa respondió, esbozando media sonrisa. Recargó el peso de su cabeza en las palmas de sus patas.

—Oh, ya veo… listo, terminé de limpiar los platos, ahora, ¿qué te gustaría hacer cariño? —

—No lo sé Po… quizá meditar un poco bajo la sombra del árbol sagrado —

—Suena perfecto Tigresa, vamos entonces —Po se acerco a la felina ayudándole a ponerse de pie, y entonces fue cuando pudo ver una ligera hinchazón en el abdomen de la felina, una pequeña bolita.

—Tigresa… mira, tu estómago —Espetó con incredulidad y con mucha emoción al ver el pequeño bulto remarcado en la camisa roja de la felina.

—Po… es… increíble, ¿no es así? —Espetó rodeando su estómago con sus patas.

—Claro que lo es… querida —Po replicó, abrazando a la felina por detrás depositando un beso en su cabeza. Por un momento, permanecieron en su lugar, observando el bulto en el estomago de ella, hasta que Tigresa alzó la cabeza, mirando con dirección a la puerta, donde se encontraba Shifu, observándolos detenidamente.

—¿Qué sucede maestro? —Preguntó la felina.

—Nada, vine de vuelta por que olvide mi bastón en la mesa… oh cielos… siento que voy a estallar —Shifu contestó, agitando la cabeza a los lados tratando de eliminar la ira de su mente al ver a ese panda idiota tocando a su hija. Po y Tigresa cruzaron sus ojos sin entender lo que el panda rojo estaba diciendo, sólo se limitaron a permanecer en silencio. —Oh, se me olvidaba, Tigresa, si bien no me equivoco, hoy cumples un mes en tu embarazo… lo que me recuerda que, los síntomas comenzaran a florecer de ahora en adelante —Después de replicar esas palabras, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro, mirando directamente al panda. Tigresa y Po se miraron entre sí, la mirada de él reflejaba preocupación y temor, y la de ella, era una suave y llena de ternura.

—Oh, descuida Po… yo soy más fuerte que otras controlando mis sentimientos y mis deseos, te prometo que nada de eso pasará —Confesó dándole un abrazo fuerte.

**3 días después…**

—¡PO, DONDE DEMONIOS TE HAS METIDO!, ¡POR QUE TARDAS TANTO CON MIS DUMPLINGS! ¡QUIERO Youtia, Zong Y Shahe Fen AHORA MISMO! —Se escuchó gritar a la felina hasta los lugares más alejados del valle de la paz.

—Pero linda, esos ingredientes sólo los puedo conseguir en el valle de la paz y otros en la ciudad de gongmen… no puedo bajar, ¿recuerdas? Tengo estas cosas y Shifu no me las quita aún —Dijo Po, tembloroso y con un plato lleno de dumplings en la mano, el cual, fue arrebatado rápidamente por las garras de la felina, quien devoraba el platillo con rapidez y ferocidad, mirando al panda con un semblante de muerte.

—¡QUIERO MI COMIDA AHORA MISMO! —Gritó de nuevo, gruñendo y mirando al panda de manera amenazante.

—Está bien Tigresa, los traeré enseguida —Po Murmuró tembloroso, salió del cuarto como alma que llevaba el diablo, redactando mentalmente si testamento, ya que era imposible conseguir los ingredientes del platillo de la felina en el palacio, la única manera de complacer a la felina era ir al valle, pero también le esperaba el castigo por desobedecer a su maestro, aún no sabía que poder tenían las cosas que estaban colocadas en sus brazos y piernas. —No puedo hacer otra cosa, tendré que ir con mi padre —Y dicho esto salió del palacio, bajando rápidamente hasta llegar al valle, pero para su sorpresa, los aros de sus extremidades aún no explotaban, lo electrocutaban, o en el peor de los caos… lo mataban. —Supongo que ya no sirven… bueno, una cosa menos de que preocuparme.

Pronto llegó al restaurant de Ping, el ganso estaba atendiendo a los clientes que eran muy pocos, Po entró en la cocina y tan pronto como sus pulmones tomaron aire caminó hasta su padre dejándose caer de cara a sus pies.

—¿Qué quieres hijo? —Preguntó ignorando la situación en la que se encontraba el panda.

—*gasp, gasp… gasp* hola Pa, vengo porque necesito tu ayuda, veras… —No terminó ya que Ping le había dado un golpe con el sartén que llevaba en el ala.

—Ya sé lo a lo que viniste Po… realmente me tienes muy decepcionado —Ping espetó, cruzándose de alas. Po, quien ahora veía estrellas en todo su panorama, se levantó como pudo del suelo, amenazando con desplomarse de nuevo y quedar inconsciente.

—Por… porqué….¿Por qué?...¡oye! ¿Por qué me pegas pa? —Preguntó, aturdido y respirando tan rápido como sus pulmones se lo permitían.

—Es simple hijo, la maestra Tigresa, tu mujer, está luchando y trabajando todo lo posible por tener a mis nietos, y tú, no puedes mantenerla feliz —

—A que…¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —Po preguntó, de nuevo, respirando más tranquilo, pero aún sintiendo que el suelo se le movía.

—Po… no sé cómo es posible pero, hace unos momentos escuché claramente el grito de la maestra replicando molestia, y estoy seguro de que tú tienes que ver con eso, y esos grilletes de tus manos y piernas me lo confirman —Señalo los brazos de él.

—No, pa… es una larga historia, pero no tengo tiempo para hablar, vengo por los ingredientes para preparar Shahe Fen… Tigresa está muy molesta porque tiene hambre y me pide que le prepare ese platillo —Po explicó, sobándose la cabeza gimiendo a susurros.

—Ah, ya veo… con que eso es lo que pasa, los antojos del embarazo ¿eh?, pues bien, traeré los ingredientes del almacén hijo, espera aquí un momento… y no te acabes los fideos—El ganso entró en una puerta desapareciendo de la cocina, Po se quedó sentado mirando hacia la nada.

—Espero que esto acabe pronto, o me volveré loco como el maestro Yao —Recargó el peso de su cabeza en la palma abierta de su pata— Aunque… eso sería bárbaro jeje.

**Media hora después…**

—Muy bien, ya estoy de vuelta para subir al palacio y aún no me ha pasado nada, quizás Shifu estaba tratando de asustarnos —

Cuando Po quiso subir el primer escalón, sintió como un peso en sus extremidades se fue haciendo presente, haciéndole mantener el equilibrio con más dificultad.

—Pero qué demonios está… —Cuando terminó de subir el escalón sintió que ahora pesaba el doble de lo normal, haciéndole encorvarse un poco. —Maldición, siento que ahora peso el doble… pero.. ¿por qué será? —De momento recordó los aros que Shifu colocó en sus extremidades y observo que estos seguían siendo normales. —Así que este era el castigo de Shifu… maldito maestro orejón, sólo a ti se te ocurre hacerme esto, pero no sabe que tengo un haz bajo la manga —Cerró sus ojos concentrando su Chi hasta llegar al punto de la paz interior, tomó la caja donde llevaba los ingredientes y apuntó al cielo, para después lanzarla haciéndola volar rápidamente por los aires. —Bien… ahora debo de subir tan pronto como pueda —Dicho esto, empezó a corres tan rápido como el viento viajaba, sintiendo que en cada escalón que subía, el peso de sus extremidades iba en aumento.

Cuando llegó a la cima, observó que Mono se encontraba inconsciente, rodeado por Víbora y Mantis, quienes lo veían confusos tratando de despertarlo, a un lado de ellos se encontraba la caja donde estaban los ingredientes, Po se desplomó en el suelo, y cuando sus extremidades lo tocaron este se rajó haciendo cuatro enormes huecos en él.

—*pant* hola *pant* chicos… *pant* ayúdenme *pant* —Víbora se acercó de inmediato dejando a Mantis con Mono.

—¿Qué rayos te sucedió Po? —Preguntó con mortificación.

—No es… nada *pant*… solo… *pant* necesito tomar un poco de aire, estoy exhausto. —Po replicó, parándose lentamente, el peso de sus grilletes había desaparecido, recuperando su peso normal.

—No es por interrumpir tu descanso, pero… Tigresa está muy molesta, y quiere verte… mencionó algo sobre que alguien sería su cena si no se apresuraba con su Shahe fen… —Víbora volteó de nuevo para ver que el lugar donde Po debería estar se encontraba vacío, y también la caja que había caído del cielo, la cual, golpeó la cabeza de Mono desmallándolo también había desaparecido.

—Qué extraño… —Susurró, siseando hasta donde estaba Mantis, a un lado del primate que empezaba a recobrar la consciencia.

Po preparó los platillos de la felina, fue rápido a su habitación y la encontró dormida pacíficamente, también encontró algunos lugares arañados, sus figuras de acción tiradas por el suelo y la figura de él estaba sin cabeza, lo que le hizo tragar grueso. Lentamente, caminó hasta la cama y se sentó, la tomó del hombro agitándola con suavidad, hasta que ella empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

—¿Po…? —Preguntó con los ojos casi abiertos.

—Sí cariño, volví con tu comida, espero que te guste —él contestó, dándole un beso en la frente, haciéndola sonreír.

Con su ayuda, Tigresa se sentó sobre su cama, tomando un platillo y comiendo tranquilamente, mientras era observada por el panda.

—Esta delicioso Po… gracias —Lo miró con ternura.

—Sólo hago lo que debo de hacer… por mi tigresa, yo soy capaz de todo… —Espetó, rodeándola con su brazo izquierdo.

—Querrás decir… por nosotras —Ella replicó, tomando otro bocado.

—¿Tú crees que sean hembras? —Po preguntó, imaginándoselas en su mente.

—Sé que lo serán… —

—¿Qué te hace estar tan segura de eso? —

—Es el instinto maternal el que me lo dice… —Tigresa respondió, mirando su vientre con felicidad. Po tenía ganas de caerse a carcajadas por la escena frente a sus ojos, ver a la maestra Tigresa, radical y bárbara, mostrando el otro lado de su ser.

—Yo también pienso que serán cachorritas…—Espetó, recargando su barbilla en la cabeza de la felina.

—Oye Po… siento lo de tu muñeco… no quería destruirlo. —Tigresa agachó sus orejas sintiéndose un poco apenada.

—Descuida… puedo comprar otro, y además, no eres tú… bueno, si fuiste tú, pero tú no tienes la culpa… tu cuerpo tiene la culpa, pero tú no la… —Po sintió la garra de la felina en sus labios.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir Po… gracias por aceptar mi disculpa —Replicó, volviendo a tomar otro bocado.

Tan pronto como terminó, Po se llevó los platos a la cocina y volvió para acostare junto a ella, pues ya había anochecido, terminó de preparar los fideos para los otros furiosos y el maestro y volvió a donde quería estar todo el día, al lado de su amada felina, y en su pensamiento… su futura esposa. Ya que todos dormían, y que Tigresa también se quedó dormida, salió al árbol sagrado, a meditar un poco, hasta que un destello verde hizo que abriera los ojos.

—Hola guerrero dragón —La figura fue tomando forma hasta quedar la figura de Oogway sentado a un lado de él.

—Hola maestro Oogway, que bárbaro es poder verlo de nuevo —Po exclamó eufórico, mirando a la vieja tortuga con mucho asombro.

—También me alegro de poder verte panda, ha pasado ya mucho tiempo —Sus ojos cambiaron de trayectoria hasta el valle de la paz.

—Si… bastante tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro —Po también enfocó su mirada en el valle.

—Veo que tienes algunos planes en mente… —

—Así es maestro, planeo proponerle matrimonio a Tigresa, necesito conseguir las cosas tan rápido como sea posible —Dijo Po, mirando de nuevo a la tortuga.

—Me alegro por ti amigo, ¿Quién lo diría, no es así? —Oogway miró de nuevo a Po.

—Lo sé… es algo complicado cuando lo piensas… pero las cosas pasan, inexplicablemente. —

—Hehe… fue un gusto verte de nuevo guerrero dragón, volveré a visitarte —La tortuga se colocó de pie desapareciendo en el baile de los pétalos del durazno.

—¡Espere!... ¡necesito que me ayude a lidiar con Shifu!... ¡es bárbaramente malvado!. —Exclamó con rapidez, pero Oogway había desaparecido por completo. Suspiró negando con la cabeza y se puso de pie, caminando de vuelta al palacio, pero al subir los escalones a la cocina, los grilletes habían sido activados de nuevo, dificultándole el regreso.

—¡Maldito seas, orejón! —Exclamó con frustración.

* * *

**Alisson.**

**pues... espero que les gustara el cap, tanto como me gusto a mi xP, parece que mi hermano se retirara de escribir, y me dejara sola :c lo se chicos, es algo loco, pero dice que ya no le llama mucho la atencion, hacer capitulos, pero descuiden, lo convencere de que siga :D mientras tanto... saludos, besos y abrazos a todos, que la pasen de lo mejor. :#**

**El Shahe fen y el Youtiao son platillos chinos, hechos a base de arroz, me da flojerita escribir la descripcion xDD, ciao.**


End file.
